


Character Profile- Avera

by Toxic_Panic



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Character Study, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Panic/pseuds/Toxic_Panic
Summary: I get bored sometimes and make up OCs for things as a creative outletThis is based in the game Monster Prom :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Avera** עבירה _transgressor_

TRANSGRESSOR _noun_ \- someone who violates a rule or oversteps a boundary

Gender: afab, female presenting 

Species: rainforest nymph/norse demigoddess 

Language/s: french (#1), allspeak (#2) 

Origin: south of the Rwenzori Mountains (DRC) 

Parentage: forest dryad and the goddess Freyja 

Siblings: other nymphs & Hnoss and Gersimi 

Sexuality: undefined & aromantic  

 

Motive/s

  * to reach full goddess status and achieve immortality
  * to educate the ignorant & spiteful
  * to atone for (some) previous wrongdoings



Quirks 

  * Fascinated w/ space
  * Interested in demons & ghosts & snakes 
  * Absentminded
  * Doesn't understand technology (mostly social media) 
  * Natural flirt 
  * Sentimental 



Flaws 

  * Moody
  * Irritable when bored
  * Prejudiced against Christians
  * Doesn't get romantic cues 
  * Forgetful 
  * 0 to 100 too quick 



Secrets 

  * Avera is a human sympathiser
  * She cannot _love_ love
  * Feels isolated and lonely because of it



 

_STATS_

Smarts      **7**

Boldness **9**

Creativity **7**

Charm      **8**

Fun            **10**

Money      **3**

 

Appearance 

  * Dark shade 
  * Honey-like eyes
  * Jade green and rose-pink theme 
  * Random baby fly-traps in hair 
  * Vine-like arm sleeves (tatts) 
  * Curly long dark brown hair (3c) dip dyed forest jade
  * Likes floral and badass clothes



 

**_Monster Prom Intro_ **

Avera Freyadottir (21), a playful forest nymph who prides herself on her godly heritage, hoping one day to become something more.

 

Friends with: Vera, **Polly** , **Liam** **Damien** , **Scott** , Calculester, Dahlia, Dmitri, Oz, **Amira** ( **bold** =BFFs)

 


	2. Friend's Opinions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do the others at Monster High think of her?

_Vera_

"She has a weird [...cute] obsession with my snakes and likes to gift them each their favourite snacks, they love her now and won't shut up when she's in the same room" 

 _Polly_  

"Avera throws the best raves! Ritual sacrifice mixed with P!atD in the background? Fucking innovative! Reminds me of how I died!" 

 _Liam_  

"I don't know why I'm even friends with her, she doesn't understand my dedication to my Instagram food blog no matter how many times I explain it to her. Yet, I have to admit she is exceptionally unconventional- being pureblood monster is so mainstream!" 

 _Damien_  

"Yeah sure her mum's goddess of love, fertility & yahdyadah but you know what else she's god of?! WAR and DEATH! That's metal! And Avera totes knows how to rock a battelfield!"

 _Scott_  

"Avera's really sweet to me! She always sneaks Scott Snacks into my lunch when I'm not looking but I know it's her 'cause she smells like nectar and passionfruit! But her fly-traps are really mean, they keep latching onto my fur and don't like letting go :( " 

 _Calculester_  

"Friend Avera is very agreable but is quite irrational when it comes to the Christians. I've calculated her dislike of the Jesus worshippers to rival that of Miranda's distaste for the Airpeople"

_Dahlia_

"Her mother is goddess of many things but what intrigues me most is how war & death are sacred to her! Avera would be a powerful ally in my conquest against the LaVey's for the 8th Circle of Hell!" 

 _Dmitri_  

"...she doesn't pressure me to wear a shirt" 

 _Oz_  

"S-she called my s-shadow friends cool! Wait, I-I meant c-cute! She said cute! Gah!" 

 _Amira_  

"Zoe keeps saying she's mine and Vera's lovechild because Avera sounds like our 'shipname'... I mean I don't mind being paired with Vera but we have to agree that Avera is too badass to be _my_ child"


	3. Extra Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some extra bits & bobs :)

**Zodiac**  

_22▪01▪98 Kasindi (DRC) 8:00am_

Aquarius 🔆♂♃♅

Scorpio ☾

Pisces ⬆ 

Capricorn ☿♀♆ 

Aries ♄ 

Sagittarius ♇ 

Libra ⚸ 

Virgo ⬇

 

 **MBTI**  

Ambivert, i/entp-t

 

**Character Development**

_Learning that it's more rewarding to be liked and loved by others than to be powerful and recognised_


End file.
